Female Cartoon Animal Story (SandyandFriendsFan360 Version)
SandyandFriendsFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". Cast: * Woody - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Buzz Lightyear - Lizzy Griffthis (Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue) * Mr. Potato Head - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) * Slinky Dog - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Rex - Marlene (The Penguins Of Madagascar) * Hamm - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Bo Peep - SpongeBob SquarePants * Sarge - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge's Soldiers - My Little Pony Characters * Andy - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Mrs. Davis - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Molly - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * RC - Jewel (Rio) * Lenny - Gloria (Madagascar) * Mr. Shark - Narissa Dragon (Enchanted) * Snake - Bunny (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Robot - Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Mr. Spell - Juilet (Romeo & Juilet: Sealed With A Kiss) * Rocky Gibraltar - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) * Troll Dolls - Pridelanders (The Lion King) * Sid Phillips - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Scud - Lady Blue (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) * Combat Carl - Dot (Animaniacs) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Powerpuff Girls Characters * Choosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Hannah Phillips - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Timon (The Lion King)/Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Baby Face - Mundi (Doki) * Legs - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Hand-in-the-Box - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * Roller Bob - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Frog - Penny (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Jingle Joe - Shira (Ice Age: Continetal Drift) * Ducky - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Rockmobile - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Walking Car - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Burned Rag Doll - Ellie (Ice Age) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Mrs. Jumbo (The Jungle Book) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Amy Rose and Cream (Sonic X) * Sally Doll - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Scenes: * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got A Friend In Me" * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 2 - 'Coast Is Clear'/Staff Meeting * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 3 - "My Little Pony Theme" * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 4 - Lizzy Griffiths the Space Ranger * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 6 - Sandy Cheeks and Lizzy Griffiths fight/Sid (Queen Narissa) * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Robyn Starling) Pick? * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 10 - Lizzy Griffiths Meets The Powerpuff Girls * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Queen Narissa's) House * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Queen Narissa) * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 13 - "How to Belive"/"I Will Go Sailing No More" * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 14 - Lizzy Griffiths's Paw bandage * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 15 - Sid's (Queen Narissa's) Window to Andy's (Robyn Starling's) Window * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 16 - The Big One * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 17 - Lizzy Griffiths, I Can't Do This Without You * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 18 - Sandy Cheeks Asks For Help * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 20 - A Chase * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 21 - Rocket Power * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 22 - Christmas at Andy's (Robyn Starling's) House * Female Cartoon Animal Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:SandyandFriendsFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies